The overall objective is to understand the function of polyprenol-linked sugars in the biosynthesis of membrane glycoproteins in central nervous tissue. The stimulatory effect of glucose-6-phosphate on the formation of a glucosylated oligosaccharide lipid will be studied. The level of dolichyl monophosphate will be measured throughout brain development to see if the level of acceptor lipid can regulate the rate of formation of lipid intermediates during myelinogenesis. We shall also attempt to detect dolichol kinase and dolichyl pyrophosphate phosphatase in brain membrane preparations. The enzymatic formation of lipid intermediates by membranes from the neurological mutants "jimpy" and "quaking" mice will also be investigated.